


【影日】他的猫

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 家里养的大猫和突然到来的发情期。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	【影日】他的猫

**Author's Note:**

> * 是真·大猫猫×omega 请注意避雷  
> * 但还是会变成人的（。

简直是一场灾难。  
日向缩在沙发的角落，惊惶地看着斜前方，光裸的双脚在沙发的布料是磨蹭了几下，试图往后再挪动了些许，直到退无可退，脊背顶着沙发的最边缘，沙发腿旁是四分五裂的玻璃瓶。  
他看了一眼地上的碎片，那是他翻遍全家找到的唯一一瓶抑制剂。  
发情期来得太突然，没有征兆，没有准备，没有缘由，热潮不正常地涌上身体，比平时还要来势汹汹。  
然而如果还有比发情期错乱、唯一一瓶抑制剂打翻还要糟糕的事情，那就是已经笼罩在他头顶的危险。  
他扭过头，看着他养的那只黑猫。  
并且就在此刻痛恨起一个月前他的怜悯心。  
  
那是他在某个雨夜的回家路上捡到的黑猫，被主人丢弃在路边，蹲在泡得软烂的箱子里，定定地望着他，宝蓝色的眼睛里有警惕、戒备，还有一些野兽一般的攻击性。  
日向在双臂和脸上各自添了几条抓痕后终于将它领回了家，第二天又带着这只叫影山飞雄的猫和自己去各自做了一次检查，打上了疫苗。  
把影山接回家并没有出于什么特别的动机，无非是对不负责的主人愤怒和对小猫的怜悯，再来就是为空荡的屋子里多添一些活力，尽管他并不缺少朋友。  
影山是一只奇怪的猫，最奇怪的地方在于它根本不是猫，但也不是豹子和猞猁，总之它只是符合大部分人类对于猫的印象，尖尖的大耳朵，优雅流畅的身段，灵活的四肢和细长的尾巴。除此之外影山也从不吃猫粮，它和日向吃一样的食物，却没有任何不良反应；影山的身上还有淡淡的香气，令日向时不时在想猫科是不是也有ABO之分。  
日向为影山准备了一个新枕头，就放在自己的枕头旁边，每晚睡觉时影山会主动跳上床，窝在蓬松的枕头上。这件事起初日向并不知道，直到第三天早晨他在雪白的枕头上发现了几根黑色的软毛——影山是在他睡着的时候才钻进来的。  
影山很聪明，但聪明过了头就尤其难搞。它所有的行为都只按自己的意识走，只吃喜欢的食物，只玩感兴趣的玩具，甚至把球推到日向的身边，爪子在地上一跺示意要他和自己玩，如果日向不小心把球抛歪了，它便会扑到日向身上，警告般地虚咬几口；日向为它买了新的猫窝，影山却依然钻到他的床上，拱到他的身边一起睡觉，把被窝挤得暖烘烘的，日向也就不赶它走了。  
他们的相处还算融洽，虽然时有闹闹腾腾的小事情，但总归符合日向一开始的期待。  
问题出现在大概过去十天后的一个早晨，日向发现影山长得有点儿太快了。  
刚把它接回来时它还只是一只幼崽，短短一个多星期过去，它已经比普通的成猫还要大，甚至已经长到小型犬的大小了，那片枕头它也睡不下，自然而然地缩进了棉被中。  
随后他发现这的确不是自己的错觉，影山长得越来越快，到第二十天的时候，影山站起来已经超出他一大截，并且轻松拍坏了它小时候爱跳的猫爬架。  
日向不敢再询问医生，他担心影山会被关进实验室里。  
他抗拒这样的结果，影山是他的猫，除了待在他身边，谁也不能带走。  
在这样的朝夕相处中，发情期的到来打破了脆弱的平静。  
  
当时影山正趴在沙发上假寐，大尾巴在沙发后有一搭没一搭地甩来甩去，被日向抓着抱到了怀里，充当解说比赛用的麦克风。  
投影上正在播放一段上赛季某球队的比赛回顾，日向把影山当靠背，懒洋洋地窝在大猫的身上，放松得快要睡着，柔顺的软毛随着呼吸起伏蹭着他的脖子，露出的腺体今天的存在感尤为强烈，酸软的痒意顺着脊柱一路往下钻，令日向躺得十分不安稳，连着换了好几个姿势。  
他已经习惯窝在大猫的身边睡觉了，贴着软乎乎的肚皮或者脊背，嗅着充萦在鼻尖的安心气味，一夜睡到天亮，精力充沛地出门。  
然而今天却不知道怎么回事，那丝丝缕缕的香气裹着他，不但没有安抚他的情绪，反而让他越来越感到燥热，热到他口干舌燥，睁开眼想要起身喝水。  
影山似乎比他更敏锐地察觉到不对劲，忽地跳下沙发警惕地盯着日向，眼神中充满危险和攻击性。  
日向坐起来，把放在桌上的杯中的水全都喝光了，正打算走近查看影山的反常，才刚站起身，腿一软，跌坐到了地上。  
发情期。三个大字在他脑中充斥，身体立刻给出了反应，潜伏了许久的情潮在他意识到的瞬间爆发，侵入了全身的神经。力气抽离得比理智还要快，他趴在桌上，感到股间已经开始变得潮湿，有一股热流开始向外涌动。  
在这种时候，日向的第一反应不是去找抑制剂，而是抬眸看了眼站在不远处的影山，他的猫。  
如果影山看到他失态的模样，他要怎么办。影山根本不是猫，他就像人一样在思考，当它看到那样的自己，它会怎么样。  
他再也没办法想下去了，撑着身子往房间走，侧着头看着身后亦步亦趋的影山，不由地夹紧了双腿，生怕已经流出来的液体已经透湿了裤子，会被影山发现。  
他翻找着平时常放的柜子和抽屉，最后回到客厅，在医疗箱里找到仅剩的一支抑制剂，注射器还未开始提取，站在一旁的影山一掌拍掉了那支解药，玻璃瓶撞到了桌角摔在地上，打碎了日向的救命解药。  
影山低低地吼叫了一声，迈着步子朝沙发靠近了。  
那股好闻的香气霎时变得浓烈了起来，日向终于明白影山也许是个alpha，而面对一个发情的omega，它现在最大的想法就是标记他。  
他被逼到了沙发的最角落，他被影山的大掌结结实实地按住了，他拼尽全力逃脱，本能却讨好般地散发出更浓郁的信息素。  
“影山！”日向急急地摇着头，拍打着似乎失去理智的影山，“快给我停下！”  
回应他的是更大声的吼叫，影山头一次主动向他露出了獠牙，低下头，咬下了他的裤子。  
感应到另一种信息素的亲近，股间涌出一股又一股的热流，粉嫩的穴口开始张合着，渴求着alpha的侵入。  
不行，不行，至少不能是这样。日向推拒着撑在他胸前的肉垫，那儿早就不再是一个月前捏起来柔嫩的小爪子了，它的力量和不容抗拒都在彰显着它已经长大了，正找到了一顿香甜可口的晚餐。  
日向抬起腿，软绵绵地踢到了大猫的肚子，最后一丝力气也被剥离了，张着腿，挨到影山温热的毛发间，后者沉下身来压在他身上，下身的茸毛一瞬间就被打湿了，泥泞地和在一起，长毛剐蹭着收缩的穴口，带来越来越激烈的痒意，刺激着穴内的体液向外喷涌。  
它的爪子移到了日向的肩上，前腿一动作就突显出优越的腱子肉，撑在omega的两侧，仿佛正在进食般低下头，伸出舌头舔日向的脸颊，把他舔得脸都侧到了一边，相对人类而言粗糙的舌头在细嫩的皮肤上舔舐，很快将他的脖子舔红了一片，又侧着脑袋把人类的下巴舔湿了，嘴唇被摩擦得樱红，泛着亮晶晶的水光。  
日向张嘴想要制止，声音尚未发出，那条粗粝的舌头又重新舔过他的嘴唇，这次还蹭到了他的舌尖。  
影山的耳朵尖抖了抖，因为兴奋而下意识地放出了更加凶狠的信息素，日向反应不及，头向后仰起发出呜咽，又被影山抓住了舌尖，来回反复舔舐。  
它似乎找到了让omega放弃抵抗的诀窍，开始不停地释放信息素，将身下的人类彻彻底底地包裹起来，感受到下身溢出的热烫液体打湿自己的毛发，看到平时活泼亲切的人失去声响，眼神涣散开，一时无法聚焦。  
影山退开些，知道他无法再逃脱，爪子松开压着的肩膀，拱到他的胸前舔两颗乳粒，舌苔和软嫩的乳粒摩擦，把胸前也舔得红肿起来，水光淋淋地展示着它的成果。日向抱紧了胸前的大脑袋，一下缩紧了身子，一下又松开躺倒在沙发上，歪着头咿呀地小声叫着，在模糊的意识中想自己可能完了。  
长舌沿着小腹向下舔，专心地在他的肚脐上打转，令他止不住地抬起了后腰急急地喘着气，泪水在眼眶中晃了一秒，砸在耳边的沙发上。  
灼热的呼吸突然离开了，沾满唾液的身体顿时感到一阵凉意，日向抬着头看了一眼，发现影山正歪着脑袋观察他翘起的性器。  
它看了一秒，脑袋又歪到另一边，随后舌头凑上前，卷起了那根胀得疼痛的柱体，只伸出了一点，生怕尖牙碰到人类弱不禁风的肉体。  
“啊啊——！”日向几乎从另一头弹起上半身，兽类的舌头圈着他，只轻轻摩擦一下便让他大脑一片空白，射精的欲望直冲下腹，险些被刺激得一下达到高潮。他颤着手去推身上的大猫，这个动作明显使对方十分不满，大掌一推又将他按了回去，松开了舌头去舔泛滥得一塌糊涂的穴口。  
“停！停别……啊别舔！”日向无助地对它喊叫着，影山在这时假装起普通无害的家猫，当作听不懂他的话似地从穴口一路往上舔过前端，强烈的兴奋感瞬间淹没了无力挣扎的人类，日向在它的舔舐下射了出来。  
他大口呼吸着空气，摄入着过量的信息素，几近要被旖旎迷晕过去。  
影山没给他多少时间，舌头放过了前面，又开始努力往后穴钻，企图尝试着挤到那个空虚了太久的地方。  
“不…不行……”日向今天说了太多拒绝，他从未拒绝过这么多次影山，他答应让影山吃人类的食物，睡他的床，一起洗澡，一起打球，这些他都能轻松地答应，可他从来没有这样不停地拒绝它。  
这让影山有点不高兴。它对日向的“不能进去”置若罔闻，卷起舌尖在穴口轻轻戳刺了几下，然后蛮横地将舌头伸了进去，穴内马上流淌出新的热液，从它的舌头未堵住的地方滴落下来。  
它进去了。日向下唇颤抖，感到那条舔遍了他全身的舌头正在身体里翻搅，蹂躏过每一处软肉，汲取着源源不断的汁水，他被舔得头皮发麻，除了发出断断续续的呻吟只能夹紧了伏在腿间的脑袋。  
发情期的穴道内没有一处不敏感，长舌不停地往内探索，舔得他腰腹酸软无比，快感连绵不绝，适当地安抚了饥渴的欲望，他从未体验过如此激烈的性事，抑制剂的安抚和实打实的信息素带来的感受有着天壤之别。  
他觉得自己也是一只不懂餍足的野兽，被自己养的野兽侵犯了，还忍不住想沉溺于此，违背着理智哼叫：“不够…影山，还要……”  
等到日向意识到自己说了些什么时影山已经抬起了头，鼻尖因为深埋在股间沾到了体液而透亮，停了一秒后琢磨出了这句话的意思，猛地扑上来舔舐他的锁骨和脖颈，发出低啸声。  
日向闭着眼承受着它的舔吻，耳朵羞红，挫败地想自己究竟说了些什么。  
他睁开眼，刚好对上抵在他身下的那根粗长的性器。  
“等，等等？！”他慌乱地躲避着影山的亲昵，热度刹那散去不少，“不是说猫咪的那儿很小吗？！”  
影山对他的打断极其不满，舔舐的动作停下来，威胁似地虚咬住了他的脖子，喉间低吼着，似乎是在叫他立刻安静。  
如果影山会说人话，此时可能会用蔑视的表情对日向说他又不是猫。  
但他不会说，所以干脆什么也没讲，不由分说地将性器往紧致的穴口内顶。  
“不……”那里早就等待多时，尽管要容纳的东西大过其他普通人类，但依旧热烈地将它吞进了嫩肉里。  
日向咬着下唇忍过了被进入时的巨大快感，手心撑着影山的下巴，祈祷它不要乱动，请求道：“拔出去，会死的…真的会死的…”  
影山低头叼住了他的双手，腰上开始用力，挺动着往里顶，迅速且发狠地肏着不断挤上来的穴肉，把骚动的小穴填得满满当当，体液被带出身体，又在撞进去时溅到白嫩的腿根上，肏得附近一片狼藉，躺着的人张着嘴发不出一丝声音。  
这一点上影山又很像猫，它一点也不迟疑，一次次往更深的地方顶，速度丝毫不减，肏得穴内一阵又一阵地小小高潮，堵在里面的体液令日向几乎产生幻听，好像液体在肚子里晃荡着发出声响，提醒他快要漫出来了。  
“……太深了呜”他的呻吟和地上的抑制剂一样支离破碎，影山几次想要低头咬他的脖子都没成功，恼怒之下拱着他翻了个面，从背后继续顶撞他。  
它的身体起来了一些，带着身下的人也不得已抬高了臀部，跪趴在沙发上被顶得向前移，又因为下体和野兽的性器相连无法趴下，被野兽叼着脖子拉回来，头埋在手臂间，叫声闷在沙发里。  
影山撞得太凶狠了，没过一会就找到了那处隐秘的入口，并且不顾日向逃离地冲了进去，继续它划领地一般的征伐。  
快感比在外还要强烈，日向爽得双眼快要失去焦距，抓紧了手边的影山爪子上的茸毛，哭喊着叫它快点结束。  
真是疯了，这难道要怪他的好心和悲悯心吗？还是要怪这糟糕的体质？还是遗憾影山不是个人类？这样的结果是他自己一手造成的吗？难道当时他放任影山死在路边，此刻他就不会后悔吗？  
他没时间再想这些了，因为疼痛把他拉回了现实，他猛然想起猫科动物的生殖器上似乎都有倒刺。  
“疼。”他小声叫着，倒刺随着抽插的动作在体内来回摩擦，影山仿佛彻底沉浸于其中了，不住地往生殖腔最深的地方顶，全然凭借自己的本能。  
——倒刺是用来刮掉前一个交配者留下的精子的。  
尽管日向没有前一个交配者，可影山仍旧继续着这个动作，算不上太疼，但足以刺激雌性分泌更多的荷尔蒙，产生更大的交配欲望。  
日向是omega，是影山最喜欢的omega，他的动作、举止、气质和味道，都令它沉醉。  
他低下头，尝试着去咬人类纤细的后颈，但锐利的犬齿根本无法精准地找到那处腺体，使它着急地吼叫了两声。  
意识到它正在做什么，日向彻底慌了起来，他攀着沙发边缘往前爬，躲开影山的牙齿，被欲望吞噬的大脑努力分出一丝清明，与本能做着对抗。  
“影山！影山！啊……！”他想叫影山停下来，对方却到了最紧要的关头，什么也听不进去，“不可以射进来！唔…不行……”  
话音未落，他感到背后咬空的利齿忽然消失了，替代它们的是一对锋利却小上许多，甚至逼近于人类大小的犬齿。  
“恩恩……！会…生小猫的，不可以射进来……”他挣扎着，犬齿却刺穿了他后颈的皮肤，信息素放肆地抢夺着原有的空间，强硬地闯进了他的身体里。  
体内被注入了一股热流，像是要把他的肚子灌满。  
他被他的猫标记了。  
他的眼皮耷拉着，复又说了一句“会生下小猫”就被扳着身子翻转了过来，再掀起眼皮时入目却不再是影山了，是一个赤裸着身子的黑发青年。  
“影山？”他睁大了眼，望向青年头顶的尖耳和身后的尾巴，不敢置信地睁大了眼睛。  
后者望着他，舔了舔唇道：“日向。”  
然后没给日向机会，掰起他的大腿继续开始肏弄着，故意加大了动作，晃着他的身子。  
日向想问他做什么，但没有成功，双腿被架到影山的肩膀上，而影山低下头来舔吻他的嘴唇，舌尖得偿所愿地伸进来缠住他的，亲昵地勾着舌，舔舐着湿软的口腔。  
他的尾巴绕上日向的小腿来回滑动，瘙痒使得日向不禁缩起后穴，拧着眉发出粘腻的鼻音。  
影山抱着他坐到自己身上，后背贴着自己的胸膛，留恋地舔吻着后颈处的牙印，埋头嗅那儿散发出的橙花香气，喃喃地叫着日向的名字，好像刚才红眼的凶兽不是他，眼下享受温存的才是。  
他抱着日向跨进浴缸里，就如当初日向抱着脏兮兮的他温柔地清洗一样。  
性器埋在身体里，在走动时不规律地往里戳弄着，倒刺全都消失了，顶端比兽形的要粗，摩擦着食髓知味的小穴，生生逼出了第二次发情热。  
日向陷在这股热意中，依然靠在影山的身上，在水中抓住他往上抚摸的手，拇指在腕骨上揉捏着，含糊道：“记得买避孕药。”  
“为什么？”影山撅着嘴，显然不赞同这个提议，“你不想生小猫吗？”  
前者扭头看了眼倔得满脸别扭的影山，觉得他的表情丰富得好笑，于是凑上前亲吻了一下他的嘴角，红着脸安抚他：“……以后再生小猫。”  
“等你自己长成大猫的时候。”

**Author's Note:**

> 猫咪交配完左右滚是为了让精液更好地进入。


End file.
